


The Things We Do For Love

by mggislife2789



Category: Aaron Hotchner - Fandom, Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Trip to the Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Jack asked the reader, who's dating Aaron, if she wants to go to the beach with them. She's afraid of the ocean and doesn't like to be seen in a bathing suit, but Jack begs, so she gives in.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Please, Y/N!” Jack pleaded, giving you the best pouty face he possibly could. “I love the water and I want you to come with me and daddy.”

You’d been dating Aaron since last November and the weather had just started heating up - perfect beach weather. As you looked into Jack’s eyes, you knew you were going to give in, but you’d been dreading this. You barely enjoyed swimming in a pool, no less in the overwhelming openness of the ocean. There was shit in there. Like gross seaweed, and tiny fish that brushed up against your legs, and even sharks. Considering more than 70 percent of the ocean had yet to be explored, you were fairly certain there was something in there that wanted to kill you all. Plus, you hated how you looked in a bathing suit. Aaron knew how uneasy you were with your body and you’d gotten to the point where you were comfortable in front of him. He made you feel beautiful; but being in front of a ton of people you didn’t know - with your arms and stomach on display - kind of made you want to throw up.

But as you looked down into his son’s eyes, you knew you couldn’t tell him no. Over the past seven months, you’d fallen in love with the surly but sweet FBI agent, and his son had wound himself around your heart as well, so you agreed. “Okay, Jack, I’ll come with you and your dad, but you have to be patient with me. I’m a little scared of the water.”

He jumped up and hugged you, the excitement on his face exuding from every pore. ‘Don’t worry, Y/N. Daddy and I will help you not be scared.” Turning around with a flick of the cape he was wearing, he returned to his room, practically ready to go to the beach at that very moment.

\-----------------------

After you’d agreed to Jack’s pleading and begging, you called Aaron and told him that Jack wanted you to come along.

“I was going to ask you that,” he said. You could hear the smile in his voice. “He’s been taking about it since the weather started heating up a few months ago.”

“I hate the beach and bathing suits,” you said, “but I just couldn’t tell Jack no. He looked so excited at the prospect of me joining you.”

“Well, he loves you, Y/N,” he replied, “just as much as I do.” You were so lucky. “So, this weekend?”

You were on your break at work and you could tell he needed to return to what he was doing. “Yea, sounds good babe. Love you. Talk to you later.”

\-----------------------

The day you were dreading approached far too quickly, but you couldn’t be too angry, with Jack bouncing up and down in the back seat of the car. As you pulled up to the beach and Aaron looked for a parking spot, you mentally prepared yourself. Your bathing suit was pretty, highlighting the features you liked most and you could take baby steps when it came to the water. You just wanted to make your boys happy.

Jack spilled out of the car at light speed once the car had been parked, with you and Aaron following closely behind. “You’ll be fine,” he said, noticing the look on your face, “Take baby steps. And I’ll be right here.” He kissed you intently while Jack found a place to lay your blankets and beach umbrella.

“You can go put your feet in the water while we get set, Jack,” Aaron screamed after his excited son. “Don’t go into the water without us!”

The amount of energy he had could power cities. You laughed as he ran to the tide and kicked the water and sand up with his feet. Aaron slipped off his flip-flops and put on his sunglasses while you pulled the cover-up you were wearing off and placed it in your beach bag.

The bathing suit you’d picked out was a bright red, one of your favorite colors, with black color blocks on the side, which elongated your frame. The ruching hid the areas you wanted it to and the sweetheart neckline accentuated your collarbone and face, taking away from your arms, which you also wanted to mask as much as possible. When you looked up, you noticed Aaron had been staring. “You look so hot,” he said, gazing up and down your body, “You look amazing.”

You tried your best to ignore everyone else and only focus on him “You like?” you asked, twirling around for him to admire.

He approached you underneath the open umbrella and kissed you again. “I really, really do,” he smiled. “The bathing suit kind of reminds me of a picture I saw of Marilyn Monroe and she’s considered one of the most beautiful women in the world. You ready for the water?”

Not at all, really. “Only a little bit at first,” you said looking at him with trepidation, “you go in with Jack first and I’ll work my way in slowly.” As you approached the surf, Aaron’s fingers disentangled themselves from yours and he coaxed his son into the water. At first, you just stood there, barely ankle deep in the water.

“You can do it, Y/N!” Jack encouraged from deep in the waves.

“It’s okay, baby, take your time!” Aaron screamed. You took a deep breath and walked a few steps further, feeling some seaweed hit your kneecap. Eww gross. The waves crashed against your legs, practically knocking you over, but you knew if you moved past your knees, it wouldn’t have the power to knock you over anymore. Oh god, this was scary though. You needed more encouragement.

“Boys, help me! I’m scared!” you exaggerated, calling for them to come over. Jack liked feeling like a hero; he wanted to be just like his father, who frankly could not have been a better role model.

Jack swam right up to you, with Aaron following closely behind. He gathered you to him and walked you up another couple of steps. Jack stayed close by, his head bobbing in and out of the water. He was definitely a waterbug. “You’re almost there,” Aaron said proudly. “You okay?”

“Besides the fact that I’m a little panicky and I can feel gross things touching my legs, I’m okay,” you whispered, not wanting to give Jack a fear that he obviously didn’t have. With all that he’d been through, he didn’t need to be afraid of the water - not when it made him so happy.

You did know how to swim, you just didn’t swim in the ocean, but before you knew it, you were floating with Aaron and Jack about 15-to-20 feet away from the shore. The undertow wasn’t too strong today and the waves were fairly tame. “Just bob your head under the water if a big wave comes by,” Jack said, dipping his head under to demonstrate.

He was too cute for words. “Like this?” you asked, dipping your head under. The worst was over. The gross, icky seawater was all over you, you were fully in the water and no one could see you in your bathing suit. You were still a little uncomfortable, but they both looked so happy.

As they splashed you and each other, over and over again, the smiles lit up their faces - they could’ve competed with the sun itself in regards to pure light. You bobbed up and down, taking in the sight before you, thinking that the panic you felt earlier was totally worth it. You’d do anything for your boys.


End file.
